


Star-Devil: Star Crossed Lovers

by Kalo90



Category: Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Quill, Catholic Guilt, Crossover, Dirty Thoughts, Emotionally Repressed, Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Marvel Universe, My First Fanfic, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Romance, Shipping, Top Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalo90/pseuds/Kalo90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star-Lord (Peter Quill) has been separated from his team. In an effort to save his friends he pilots a damaged freighter towards earth only to crash right into the neighborhood of crime fighting vigilante Daredevil aka Matthew Murdock. </p><p>Murdock has been surpresing forbidden desires his whole life, he thought he could keep his devils at bay, by keeping hell's kitchen clean of the filth. However, when a mysterious stranger almost literally falls into his lap- his secret lusts becomes an inferno of desire. But perhaps these desires could spawn something truly beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen Star.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever, so go easy on me. it's pretty much a plethora of my desires in written form, I know Peter Quill and Matt Murdock may seem like an odd pairing, but hopefully there are some shippers of them out there, and who knows maybe after reading this it will make a few.
> 
> This kind of started out as mindless porn and I decided I want a stroy to it, it's very fetish driven and may not everyone's cup of tea, but give it a shot and let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> I'm not sure how long it will be yet, I'm thinking around 4 or 5 chapters.
> 
> *btw Italics in quotations are thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Star-Lord aka Peter Quill, crash lands on earth. Right into Hell's Kitchen. Matt Murdock aka, Daredevil not wanting to leave him to the cops, or even the Hospital. Decides to take him to his apartment and fix up his wounds- which prove to be a bit much and he has to call a favor from a friend. but he hes plenty of time to get hot and bothered before her arrival.

Prologue

Space - The Milky Way System approaching the planet Earth

What was Peter thinking? He should have known better than to lead the rest of the team so close to Tarren. Peter had let his own selfish desires get in the way of logic and reason, now Gamora, and Drax, Rocket and Groot were far out of his reach.

Deciding to go on some wild goose chase that he know would bring about nothing but trouble. He had heard that the last sighting of his mysterious father’s whereabouts. had been at his mother’s home world. Terran. And instead of being reasonable and come up with a plan, he didn’t he just reacted, not even twelve percent of a plan this time.

And look where it got him, although he didn’t bargain for those giant Gorgath worms on the moons of Yagor to start boring into Groot, even if Rocket did provoke them. That hot headed little rodent. Peter had picked up this clunky jumble of a sky-hopper to lure them away from his friends and now here he was crashing for Tarran, alone with a giant bite out of the hall. From a Gograth worm!

“We’ll if I’m gonna die, I may as well die in style” He remarked, he check the radio of the ship and was relieved to find it still worked and none other than Eye of the Tiger was blaring.

He tried to steady the ship’s steering as best he could but it was pretty banged up. He had managed to divert the shield to the front of the hall and he prayed that would be enough to keep the vessel from completely imploding on impact. It would appear his efforts paid off- sort of, the front of the ship was still in one piece. However it was crashing down right for New York!

The cockpit was blazing out now and the ship was basically in free fall. he kept falling faster and faster, the heat made him dizzy and groggy. He knew it would be any moment now, he was bracing for impact when something flow of the circuit board hitting him right on the head- knocking him out cold.

Chapter 1: Fallen Star

New York - New York, Hell’s Kitchen

Matt saw the crash, well he didn’t see it per say, after all he was blind. but he could feel it. His senses  
where going crazy, it was some kind of alien technology, he could sense the man in it too. Cautiously Matt run toward the falling vessel.

The vessel came crashing down on the bay just outside of Hell’s Kitchen. The surrounding area was surprisingly vacant. and by the time Matt reached the crash, no police or security forces had reached the crash site, and only a few wayward locals were taking notice. but in Hell's Kitchen- especially after what happened with The Hand, it wasn’t that out of the ordinary for the locals Matt supposed, for they seemed to already be getting back to the mundane lives by the time he reached the shuttle.

Matt walked up to the heat signature of the crash. He examined the body, with his radar; male, human or at least close to it. he could hear his heart beating, slowly but stable, he was alive and not mortally wounded. But he was going to need medical attention if he were to remain that way. Whoever it was, they had to have a strong continuance to survive such a crash.

Matt approached the body and crouched over it he, felt his forehead. He was unconscious, he had a pretty big knot on his head, too. He surveyed the rest of his body, his ribs were cracked and there was something protruding from his left thigh, Matt thought of calling 911, but a strange man crashed on hell’s Kitchen would definitely attract attention and not the good kind. For some strange reason, he felt.. drawn to this man, he caught himself gazing at him, well how Matt gazed anyways, he could tell he was large, muscular, and from the shape of his face he was incredibly attractive.

_“Matt what are you doing?!” He told himself. “This man’s life could be at stake and your standing here.. Staring at him.”_

Matt decided for now that the safest place was back at his apartment, so he carefully scooped him up as best he could- even for a man as fit as Murdock, the weight of him was tremendous over him, and his scent was overwhelming him, it was so… masculine. And the mass of his body, now pressing limply against his one made matt want to tremble, he could feel his pants stir. And then he sensed it- _“no”_ he needed to get him out of here. He didn’t know this man, but something seemed familiar about him.

So with a few swift leaps he brought him back to his apartment, he may not have known him, but he knew one thing for sure he was in great danger if they stayed in plan sight and if he proved to be trouble for him, he was about to be in greater danger.

Matthew Murdock’s Apartment - Hell’s Kitchen

By the time Matt had made his way into his apartment, he was breathing heavy, and sweating. The weight of the foreign body he carried over his shoulders was weighing heavily on him. The handsome stranger was now bleeding out, from the wound in his thigh, he would need stitching, Matt had stitched himself up on numerous occasions, after brawling in the bowels of hell’s Kitchen with the riff raff. But the shrapnel protruding out was quite large, and he could bleed out if it wasn’t tended to properly.

Matt made his way over to his bed and laid the larger man down as gently as he could, which wasn’t that gently and a wince of pain came out of the man’s mouth, he was starting to gain consciousness.

Peter squinted his eyes, he couldn’t make out anything clearly and the entire room appeared to be spinning -if it was a room at all, he thought he saw a dark red-ish figure standing in front of him but he wasn’t sure.. He was too weak to get up or even move for that matter, maybe he could try talking.

“Ugh whahh tha fuh..? Whur I ath??” The discombobulated man slurred.

Matt did his best to calm the confused man.

“Shhh, it’s okay your safe, for now anyway, but your injured I’m going to call someone to fix you up.”

But it would appear the man was already going back out of consciousness, which with the goose egg growing on his forehead meant he probably had a concussion and falling asleep may not be the best idea.

“Oh Shit! Stay with me!” Matt urged. But the man was out.

Matt knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help but examine the lager man spread out on his bed, completely spent, he took in his scent, is was so strong, and… masculine, but there was a foreign aroma to it as well, something he couldn’t quite identify, of course there was also the scent of debris, engine fuel and blood.

He listened to his heart-beat, could feel the vibrations of his pulse, going all the way from his forehead to his.. “No.. Matt you sick perv quit lusting after this poor man and call Claire.”

He picked up his cell and dialed her. It started to ring.. and ring. no answer. “Damnit” Matt cursed.

He tried one more time … “Matt, I can’t talk right now I’m-” “Claire it’s an emergency” he heard a long sigh on the other end. “When isn’t it with you? But have you broken now?”

“It’s not me, there’s a man he’s been seriously injured, his.. his shipped crashed practically right in my backyard.”

“His ship?! Wait what? Never mind, what’s wrong with him? is he conscious?”

Matt read his vitals again.

“He keeps going in and out of semi consciousness, so far all I got out of him is gibberish, he’s got a pretty big goose egg on his head. And there some shrapnel in his left thigh, he has a couple hairline fractures on his ribs as well, no internal bleeding though, but he’s starting to get a temperature”

“Matt! Take him to a hospital! I’m a nurse not a doctor- heck I’m not even that anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind, just call 911, they’ll take care of him”

“I can’t, he’s not from.. here. And I’m not sure what they’ll do to him if they find out”

“.. I’m not even gonna ask.. Okay. I’ll be there is soon as I can, I’m going to walk you through what you need to do to prepare can you do that?”

“Yes”

“Okay, listen carefully, are the cracked ribs more than hairline fractures, are you sure you can tell with your senses?”

Matt closed his eyes to concentrate, put his focus on the body of the man in his bed, he found his ribs, they were fractured, but just barely and his breathing was mostly normal.

“He has two minor hairline fractures”

“Your sure?”

“Yes”

“Okay, good, anything more and he would have to go to a hospital, about his forehead?”

“It doesn’t seem the greatest, his bump is quite large.”

“Alright, I want you to carefully remove his shirt, you may have to cut it off. And get a cool rag and clean is head off”

“What about the shrapnel in his thigh?”

“Is it still bleeding out?”

Matt carefully surveyed the area around his thigh, there appeared to be dried blood around the area.

“No, not at the moment”

“Good, don’t try to remove the shrapnel until I get there if, it’s in the wrong place not removed just right, he could bleed out or suffer nerve damage, you’ll have to remove his pants to, have you got the scissors yet?”

Matt ran to the kitchen picked up a rag from under the sink, and wetted it and grabbed his medical kit, and ran back to his bed, getting bet up on a regular bases, came in handy in this instance.

“Yes, Claire I got it”

“Be careful, you don’t want to cause anymore problems then there already are, I’m on my way I’ll be there in 10 minutes, after your done removing his clothes, he will need an ice pack. Several actually”

“Got it” Matt set the phone down and put it on speaker, he started with pressing the damp rag to the man’s forehead, he was burning up now, he heard his heavy breathing.

“Come on buddy stay with me” Matt whispered. Peter was starting to gain consciousness again. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Matt this time. “Where-” he winced. “Where am I? am I in hell” Peter said a quiver in his voice. Fear evident on his face

Matt realized that he still had his daredevil suite still on “It’s okay’ Matt said removing his mask revealing his messy brown hair, and give Peter a reassuring smile. “You're in my apartment in New York.” Peter still looked incredibly confused, but the fear in his eyes had evaded “Your hurt, don’t worry help is on the way.”

  
“My head.. It hurts” Peter replied.

“I know, just sit tight.” Matt said reassuringly” “Matt he is awake now?” Claire said through the intercom “Who is that?” Peter asked a little more alert now. “help.” Matt replied with a small smile.

“I don’t know buddy I- *winces* I just woke up to some bat looking dude staring at me and telling me help is on the way, not *winces* creepy at all”

Matt frowns. “It’s a devil costume actually”

Peter Quill looks puzzled. “Dude, You’ve got issues. Owe! why does my head hurt so much? And why are there scissor in your hand?”

This was not good, Matt was already having a hard time thinking of removing the man’s clothe with him unconscious, now that he was awake and alert, it was going to make things extra.. awkward.  And he was a talker too. And his voice was, so gorgeous. it neally made Matt to go weak in the knees, did this man have any idea how fuckin turned on he was making him? He was thankful his suit was steady enough to hide his semi that was now growing. He just wanted to..

_“No Matt stop it, you filthy sinner”_

“Look your hurt, I have to remove your clothes so I can clean you up and so Claire can make you better without the anything getting in the way, you have a goose egg the size of a golf ball and a decent size piece of shrapnel producing out of your-”

“Ahh! Olg that hurt, no I’m fine really I’m fi’ihn.” and he was out again. Thank god.

Matt was able to get his arms out of the jacket he wore without cutting anything, and from the feel of it, it was a really nice jacket too. Too bad he was never able to get his name out of him when he was awake, but at least now he could finishing undressing him without him making a fuss.

Slowly make cut away his shirt. he knew it was to save this poor man, but it felt so invasive, and the idea shifting through his head of striping this man of his very garments.- well it was a turn on to Matt to say the least. And he had to get pretty close to cut the clothes away as it was. Once he had cut his shirt away he removed the cloth from his torso, his hand brushing against his flesh, his fingers caressing against chest hair, his body feeling the heat of the other man’s body.

Once he got to his pants it was all he could do to keep from getting light headed, but once he was reminded that this man had a piece of shrapnel sticking out of his thigh it helped him finish as need, he did his best to keep his hands away from his crotch, but he couldn’t help feeling it with his senses. He was well endowed. And his ass, well let's just say Matt knew a good ass when he sensed one, he may have- accidentally touched it a bit when removing his pants, he was through trying to block his upbringing now, all that catholic guilt being replaced with impulses of passion and lust and his mind was a dirty hive now…

Peter was in his underwear now and Matt had cleaned him best he could and placed ice packs on his forehead and ribs. He all left to do now was carefully removed his underwear. Matt was just about to cut away the fabric when Peter stirred a little. Matt couldn’t help but hold back a gasp. But the larger man sooner went back to his normal state.

“Be okay, buddy, please be okay” Matt whispered.

Then he cut away, at the underwear slowly, carefully to not touch the shrapnel, until they were undone with a slight snapped and this beautiful stranger was now completely exposed before, Matt, cock and all.

  
Matt was trembling at this point and he couldn’t hide the stranger scent that was overpowering Matt's senses now, he may have been bleeding and dirty- but even with the wounds and filth of the wreckage- he smelt amazing, from his gorgeous face to his toes, his cock, his... asshole. it was almost too much for Matt and he felt he might burst. his cock hard as a doorknob, his balls full. 

And then Claire walked in.


	2. Forgive Me Father for I have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After treating Peter's injuries, Matt goes to a Priest to confess his secret thoughts. Peter then wakes up in Matt's apartment. 
> 
> He and Matt get to know each other a little better with some comic extrange, aside from some teasing there isn't a whole lot of action here, but I thought there was some really sweet interaction Between Peter and Matt and wanted to have some build up to the climax. Which I promise is coming, thanks so much for reading. 
> 
> Sorry it took soo long to get to part 2 and part 3 should be up very soon and should be when the real action starts.

Chapter 2

Forgive Me Father for I have Sinned

24 hours later.

“Bless Me Father for I have sinned. It has been…48 hours since my last confession” 

“What do you have to confess this time my son?” 

Matt hesitates. “I had… impure thoughts about someone” 

“I see, and these thoughts were of a sexual nature?”

“…Yes”

“And this person, did they return your desires?” 

“No.. of course not.. I mean I don’t know” 

“Well, we are suppose to think on whatever things are pure, but everyone has these thoughts from time to time, I wouldn’t fret on it too much”

“But you see that’s not all this person was well.. a man”

“I see.. If this the first time you’ve had thoughts about another man?”

“No, but it’s been a long time since I’ve spoken of it in confession” 

“These are turbulent times, what was once thought of as evil is now accepted, celebrated even.”

“And what do you think Father?” 

“I think that things are different now.. You say you are unsure if this man returns your feelings?”

“Yes, well I don’t know”  
“Perhaps, you should try to find out if he feels the same”

Matt let out a sigh of laughter. “That’s not the response I was expecting. You want me to tell him what I was thinking”

“No, of course not, not directly anyways, just observe him, let things play out.”

“.. If this is okay.. Than why do I still feel so guilty father?”

“We did not always have such.. lenient views on this subject, I expect if you went to a priest on this subject in you’re youth, or even a more strict priest today, you would probably get a little different response, although I think maybe the real reason, is that you haven’t accepted the fact that you are drawn to men yourself’

“Maybe, but Karen, and Elekta”

“You have feelings for these women”

“Yes, well not at the same time, but yes I’ve felt for them… deeply.”

“Sexually?”

“Yes of course.. I mean I was intimate with them, well one of them anyways”

“Just because you like woman, it doesn’t necessarily mean you can’t like men too, or maybe you told yourself you enjoyed being with a woman because that’s what society told you.”

Matt let out another bitter laugh “I haven’t exactly been the best conformist to society.”

“Perhaps not, but some things are ingrained in us deeper than others, we all want to feel accepted and normal.” 

“Forgive me Father, but I’m not sure I know what normal is anymore.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star-Lord, wake up, hazy and disoriented, but his fever was gone, there was a bandage on his thigh, as well as his left ribcage which hurt like hell. He also realized that aside from a thin blanket covering him he was completely naked. He looked around to see a bachelor style apartment, it looked like an earth based home. Where the hell was he?… 

He started to position himself upright only to be greeted by an excruciating pain. “Aghh!!” he yelp “Easy” he heard a voice say. 

He turned quickly to see a man with sunglasses, sitting only a few feet away and then a foggy recollection of the past events began to resurface. “You’ve had quite an ordeal, your.. ship crashed here and you suffered a moderate concussion, so things may seem a little blurry for you right now.”

“You’ve also got a few cracked ribs- which is why your in so much pain” 

You had some shrapnel in your thigh as well, I removed it the best I could, with some professional help of course. But it’s gonna take at least few days to heal. Here take this” Matt said as he offered him a glass of water with a couple of capsules that looked like some kind of pills. “What is it?” Peter asked. “ibuprofen” Murdock replied. “It will help with the pain.” he said with a slight smile. 

Peter quickly took the pills and water. “I remember now, I used to buy them for my mom sometimes before she.. Never mind. I’m on earth aren’t I?” 

“..Um Yes, New York city to be exact. “New York.. Like the New York?” “The one and only” Matt replied.. “You’ve been here before?” “Yes, I was born here, well not New York, Earth. Colorado actually, It’s been a long time though.” 

Peter notice that the man in sunglasses, wasn’t wearing the red costume when he first arrived here. Instead he wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

“Where’s your bat-mask? 

“Devil mask actually, I thought it might be better if you woke up to something more.. Normal.”

“You found a space dude crash land on earth with a ship and you were afraid you would freak me out with a costume?”

“..I see your point, a couple of years ago I would have thought whole situation absolutely crazy, but after what happened with the Avengers, nothing surprises me” 

“The what?” Star-Lord ask confused. 

“You haven’t heard of-never mind. You’ve been through a lot you need your rest.”

“I’ve had plenty of rest, what I need is to get back to my crew god knows what has happened to them and it’s my duty as leader of the team to protect them, look you seem like a nice dude, but if I could have my clothes back, I‘ll find a ship out of here and be on my way” said a cranky Quill 

“..That may be easier said then done”

“Which part?” Star-Lord asked with concern in his voice”

“Well, your ship-what’s left of it was reduced to scrap metal when it crashed and anything left of it will have been raider by the street bums by now. And finding another one might be a problem, I’m not even sure there are any like yours on this planet. As for you’re your clothes, they weren’t in much better condition and I had to throw most of them away when I tended to your wounds.” 

“So your telling me I am stuck here with some Corey Hart wannabe, buck naked and with no way to leave?”

“Corey Hart? Murdock asked. As he handed Peter a black t-shirt much like his own.

Which Peter took quickly “It might be a little snug” Murdock added. Noting his largo torso. Which Peter winced a little when getting it over his ribs “Corey Hart, Sunglasses at Night, 1983, you with the Sunglasses” 

“Oh right that I’m blind actually.. a childhood incident” Murdock said with a sad smile. 

“Oh wow that sucks dude, I’m sorry man” 

“It’s okay I’ve made the best of it” 

“You seem to get around pretty good for a blind guy”

“It has become a mixed blessing of sorts” 

“If you say so, Hey dude I really appreciated the shirt, but unless you wanna see my buns and hotdog, I could really use some pants”

Matt couldn’t help but blush at the remark, not to mention feel a little stir in his neither regions.

“I can’t see anything remember” Matt remark. Which wasn’t completely true, but Peter didn’t know that.

“I‘m sorry I wasn't thinking, I‘m sorry” Peter said.

“I’ll see if I find something that fits, but I gotta warn ya, that wound on your thigh is still pretty tender, might be best to free ball it for a while if you know what I mean” he said as he rampaged through some of his drawers.

“I’m fine Peter protested pulling back the covers and trying to get up on his feet.  
Which turned out to be a rather unsuccessful attempt as the pain in his thigh along with the stuffiness in his legs from laying down so long caused him to trip to the floor. releasing an “Ow!” as he went Matt was there in an instant to keep him from completely tumbling to the ground.  
“Easy there big guy” Matt said with a comforting voice. “Don’t want to create any new injuries.” 

“Sorry” Peter replied sheepishly. “nothing to apologize for” Matt replied helping him back to the bed. “Your body is just a bit out of whack, you were sleeping for over 24 hours.”

Just when Quill was about to come back with another sly remark he noticed how attractive this man was with his gentle touch, and his rugged jaw. His sunglasses slipped down from hi face abet, revealing unfocused but beautiful brown eyes, and he had this sort of hominess about him, a musky but pleasant scent. *What are you thinking Quill he’s a dude, your both dudes, and you like girls.. You like Gamora.. Fuck who knows what has happened to her*

“Do you still want these?“ Matt said holding out some black boxers as he finished helping him back onto the bed.

“You know what man, I think your right. I’m going to freeball it for a little while, if you don‘t mind realizing his member was completely exposed right now, and just slightly aroused, he softly put the blanket over himself *dude he can‘t see you remember*  
“I’m Peter by the way.. But my friends call me Star-Lord.”

“Oh right, I’m sorry, I’m Matt, Matt Murdock” Matt replied. Trying not to let on to the semi-hard on he could “see” from Peter with his enhanced senses. It was the most beautiful cock he had ever seen, bigger then Franks, but not quite as wide a girth.

Matt quickly tried to think of something else. He smirked 

“What is it Peter asked?”

“Nothing.. It’s just I’m usually.. never mind. Are you hungry? You must be starved.

“Now that I think of it yeah, I could eat something” Peter said which was putting it mildly he was famished although right now all he could think of was putting his mouth against Matt plump lips. Matt was still kneeling against the bed and Peter could feel his breath. Realizing how close he was a blushed and backed away a few inches. 

I’ll be back in 20 minutes Matt said. Walking to the door As he put on a coat. will you be okay for that long?” 

“Well it doesn’t look like I’ll be going anywhere if that’s what you mean” Peter replied.

And with that Matt left the apartment leaving Peter to his own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Star-Lord's Star

Chapter 3 

Star-Lord’s “Star”

Peter was left confused and bothered by the thoughts of Matt swarming through his head, he had never been attracted to an other man before, but for some reason he could not take his mind of this blind savoir.

He was pretty much his opposite in character, very serious, focused, a straight man. He made him feel valuable, like he could see right through his tough man act. Strange thing was he didn’t mind that, it made him want him more. he didn’t want to do things to him so much as he wanted the man to do things to him. 

He started think about how he wanted to kiss those succulent lips of his and before he knew it he had his finger on his butt-hole. Realizing he wasn’t wearing any pants made him grin at the easy access. He started to toy with his entrance, and was surprised by how eagerly it opened up to his touch, he suddenly got this uncontrollable desire to be filled, so he stuck his finger in his anal cannel deeper. “Fuck” he let out. As he fingered himself. His cock was rock hard now and he hadn’t even touched it. He knew what he wanted he wanted Murdock’s cock inside of him, he wanted it more then anything he had ever wanted, he fingered himself more intensely. Letting out another moan. *fuck, this guy probably doesn’t even like dudes, what am I thinking* thought Peter. He felt himself getting close, and then the door opened. 

Matt came walking into the apartment with some Chinese food, Peter was still there he could sense him.. That wasn’t all though he was… aroused.. *Was he jerking off?* came walking into his bedroom, to hear Peter ruffle really quickly. He wasn’t going to let on that he could sense, his massive hard on under the covers, or the smell of where his fingers had just been, *but what was he turned on by?* 

“Did I startled you?” Matt asked setting the food down” “Yeah.. I mean no. I mean what did you get?” Peter asked a slight quiver in his voice. 

*Am I crazy or is he turned on by me?* thought Matt he decided to play it cool “I got Chinese food” Matt replayed “Find anything interesting to do while I was away?” “Sure there is so much to do while bedridden in a strangers house.” Peter replied with more angst in his voice than he meant. “I mean, It was fine. dude.” 

“Okay then lets eat. Matt replied. 

While they ate Peter explained to him the he was the leader of a group of renegades who go on missions for money or sometimes defend people. And told him about his past, working for Yondu and his gang.

Matt was a little more reserved, but he told him about being a attorney at law, and how he had just recently decided to go solo, from his former partner Foggy Nelson. 

“But where does the bat mask come into play In all of this? Peter asked.

“It’s for a play I’m doing I was rehearsing when I found you.” 

“Sure and I didn’t fall from the sky in my starship” 

“Come on man I told you all about my past you got to give me something”

“Aren’t you with a group of outlaws steal and plunder the galaxy together”

“No, I was pardoned remember, I saved the galaxy, we don’t steal.. Anymore, see I have nothing to hide”

Matt didn’t know why but for some reason he had the urged to tell this man the truth. He felt he could trust him completely.”

“The truth is the suite is kind of like my ultra ego, I defend my city from people who hurt people at night mostly.” Matt gave in.

“Wow dude, I wanted the truth but even I am not going to believe a silly story like that, It’s okay dude you work at a strip club and your embarrassed to tell me”

“Believe what you want. It’s actually the truth”

“But how your blind..” Peter said.

There was a knock at the door.

“Matt open up” “I know your in there.. At least you better be.” was the voice of Matt’s best friend and former partner in law” 

“Excuse me” Matt replied and went to answer the door. “I’m coming Foggy” 

 

“Matt didn’t you get any of my messages” 

“We’ll we haven’t really been on talking terms lately Foggy” 

“Don’t you remember anything, do you? That case I referred for you.. Your meeting was today.. You missed it” 

“Right, I’m sorry Foggy, I’ve been out of it the last few days” 

“You’ve been out of it all right, going out at night and getting the shit beat out of you is not a profession Matt.” 

“Foggy why are you here.” “I’m here because I’m worried about you- I keep expecting to see your face in the newspaper obituaries” “Foggy, I’m fine honestly I-”

“Wait, is there someone here?” Foggy asked looking through the door. And walked in. 

“Foggy no one’s here I’m” 

Peter was standing in the hall now, somehow he found a pair of Matt’s boxers and managed to put them on. “What’s up dude, I’m Peter Quill.” 

“Peter is a friend of mine, he’ll be staying here for a few days”

Foggy noticing the bump on Peter’s head and his limp. “Your one of his crime fighting buddies aren’t you, you know let me tell you something you keep living like this your gonna get your self killed” 

“Foggy” “No Matt, you know what I’m done, I’ve tried to help you but this just isn’t working.  
“Foggy I can explain” 

“You're too late Matt, take care of yourself okay” and with that he slammed the door.

“Holy Shit you really do go out at night and the crap out of people” 

“Was that your boyfriend or something?” 

“Foggy Nelson, my former business partner/best friend. Looks like I’ve lost both now”

“If you want mine opinion, I know it’s none my business but I think he was being a little hard on you, I mean he didn’t even give you a chance to explain yourself”

“Foggy will come around.. He just worries is all”

“By the way, you did put some pants on right?” Murdock asked even though he already knew the answer.” 

“Huh oh yeah I found some of your boxers, they are a bit tight to be honest. And they are kind of giving me a wedgie”

“You can take them off if you want” Replied Matt. 

“You know what dude I think I will, it’s not like you can see my junk anyways can you?” Peter remarked with a bit of shark in his voice. As he slid the boxers down his legs, raveling his package.

“You better get back to bed, you are recovering remember.” remarked Matt.

Peter yawned. “You know what I think your right, it‘s getting late” as he turned around raveling his big butt, to Matt, if he could see it that is. 

“What about you? Don’t you sleep?” asked peter as he climbed back into bed. 

“I will soon, I have some things to take care off first” 

“Your not going to put that Devil suite on a beat people up are you?”

Matt remained blank. 

“Alright, but Frog dude was right, it’s dangerous, just be careful”

“I’ll be back later to check on you”

“Alright dude” Remarked Peter, as he settled into bed.

Peter dozed off thinking about Matthew Murdoch, his strange savior who was becoming more and more mysterious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is my first fanfic ever. It probably needs a bit of editing, so forgive if there is some typos. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, comments would be great and I am open to suggestions, don't be afraid to get dirty either.


End file.
